superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell-Fire Manipulation
The power to manipulate the demonic flames of Hell. Variation of Demonic Element Manipulation. Combination of Fire Manipulation and Demonic Force Manipulation. Opposite to Holy Fire Manipulation. Not to be confused with Dark Fire Manipulation. Also Called * Demon/Demonic Fire/Flame Manipulation * Evil Fire/Flame Manipulation * Faust Flame * Hell-Fire Control * Hell-Flame Manipulation * Hellish Fire/Flame Manipulation * Inferna-Pyrokinesis * Infernal Pyrokinesis * Inferno Manipulation * Infernokinesis Capabilities The users can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of Hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but might be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of Hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. Applications * Death Inducement * Destruction * Calling spirits of the dead. * Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Attacks * Hell-Fire Ball Projection * Hell-Fire Breath * Hell-Fire Combat * Hell-Fire Constructs * Hell-Fire Infusion * Incineration * Pain Inducement * Reanimation * Resurrection * Soul Mutilation * Summoning the deceased, beings of Fire, and/or Demons from Hell. * Torment Inducement Associations * Dark Element Manipulation * Demon Physiology * Demonic Element Manipulation * Demonic Empowerment * Hell-Fire Weaponry ** Hell-Fire Artillery * Magic * Nether Manipulation * Spiritual Flame Manipulation * Spiritual Symbiosis Limitations * The flames created can be difficult to control, and may cause lethal backfire if not handled properly. * Some people may not be compatible with the power to control Hellfire, which may cause the flames to burn them the moment they try to control it. * Since the flames may be inextinguishable, they can be very troublesome to control. * User must be careful when using the flames around comrades, to prevent causing unintended casualties. * User may not be able to manipulate normal fire, and cannot use the flames for normal day purposes (i.e. cooking, campfire). * Hell-fire may be extinguished or repelled by holy items and substances (i.e. Holy water, crosses). * Low-level users may not have actual manipulation of the flames, and instead can only produce it and let it run wild afterwards. * Countered by Holy Fire Manipulation and Holy Water Manipulation. * Divine Force Manipulation can counter this ability. Known Users *BLU Nnnngh Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Necromanncer (TF2 Freak) *Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) *Infierno (TF2 Freak) *Pyre (TF2 Freak) Gallery BLU Nnnngh Sniper Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|BLU Nnnngh Sniper (TF2 Freak) has this power at a basic level. For example, he can create balls made out of hell-fire and hurl them at his opponents/victims. Infierno Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|Infierno (TF2 Freak), while he does rarely use this power, he can control hell-fire, such as summoning it from the ground to incinerate unsuspecting opponents/victims. Necromanncer Hell-Fire Manipulation.gif|Necromanncer (TF2 Freak) can manipulate Hell-Fire. For instance, he can summon fire out of the ground to surprisingly burn his opponents. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Demonic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries Category:Evil power